Revenge
by Indrijid
Summary: The Dark Ace is fed up with Aerrow and Aerrow is fed up with the Dark Ace, who'll cum out on top? ;) **Contains scenes of rape and sexual content** AceXAerrow AerrowXAce
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story.**

****WARNING! Inappropriate content! I do not think I need to tell you this after taking a look at the rating, but just in case, THIS IS A YAOI fanfic! It contains scenes of rape and sexual content. Oh and I think there's only…1 swear in the whole thing? xD be warned!"**

**Dark Ace x Aerrow**

**~For the sake of annoying the hell out of those few people who somehow find typing in Comic Sans Font offensive. HI! :3 This is my first ever fully completed fanfic! xD I've tried numerous times to write longer ones but they've all ended up dumped on this old memory stick feeling neglected. I feel so nervous! Be nice in your reviews! 3 I'll apologize if my writing gets a little shaky about two thirds of the way, I was writing this until 6 in the morning, no joke! Also, the "B" key on my laptop isn't very sensitive, I did my best but I might have missed typing one somewhere. Sorry! '. I only just finished the rest of it after waking up around 1 xP So enjoy!~**

Finally, an opportunity arose that the Dark Ace could not pass up. After hearing where his mission was to take place, he had carefully planned an attack on the Storm Hawks. It was not in Master Cyclonis' plan for him to remain behind and get into trouble. He was only to take the crystal she needed and leave. But at the moment of his dismissal from her Crystal Lab she had stated clearly that he was not to return unless he had it with him. That meant he could take all the time he wanted without raising any questions. The very words he had been waiting for.

Revving the engine of his skimmer, he drove off the side of the terra and shot up into the cover of the clouds. Now he only had to wait for the Storm Hawks to return, which he knew they would. Keeping an eye on the direction where the Condor vanished, he quickly cut all of his communications to Cyclonia. He didn't want anybody nosing around once he executed his plan. Then he continued circling the clouds above the terra. About an hour passed.

"_Just a few more minutes, then I'll chase after them…."_

Just as he was counting down the last 30 seconds he was willing to wait, he heard the sound of five engines below him. Sure enough, the Storm hawks had returned with Aerrow in the lead. Red eyes carefully plotted the landscape bellow, trailing after the Sky Knight he was targeting. He had no intention of killing Aerrow this time. Not since their last battle, he had other motives in his mind. After being humiliated countless times by the infuriating teenager, he had finally reached the point beyond hating him. So death was no longer a satisfying option. He had known, since the first time he stared up the edge of two identical blades that Aerrow was more than a match for him. His defeat had been a terrible blow to his pride. Now he needed to prove himself better than the other in order to regain his undefeated status. So he had waited until something would bring the two of them near one particular terra, where he would teach Aerrow why so many feared him before.

As the redhead road through the rocky terrain, Dark Ace jumped from the seat of his ride, triggering the auto pilot to land it on the nearest cliff edge. Aiming the blunt end of his crackling weapon, he managed to land directly behind Aerrow on the back of his ride, at the same moment, hitting Aerrow and knocking him unconscious immediately. Ignoring the startled cries from the rest of the Storm Hawks behind him, he reached around Aerrow' slumped form and steered the vehicle towards the terra's forest. The creature that rode with Aerrow leapt out of the side car just as it was ripped away by the hardened bark of a tree. The Dark Ace grinned. Most of the plants on the terra were as hard as stone, and if he was right about that, then he knew what came next. Jerking the ride sharply to the left, he drove into a secluded cave. The vines shrouding the entrance made it appear as if they were growing on top of solid rock, rather than hanging over an opening.

Savoring his victory, he drove down a long tunnel that would lead him to place that was once used as a safe place for the former Storm Hawks. Conveniently equipped with comfortable rooms, spacious bathrooms, enough supplies to last many months and a jail cell, it was the perfect place for his victory over Aerrow.

"Ughh….."

Aerrow woke up to a pounding headache. His eyes blurred his surroundings as his aching brain attempted to piece together some coherent thought as to where he was and what happened. He could feel rough fabric underneath him, a cold stone wall beside him, and an un-natural silence that only accompanied vacant places far underground. Jerking upright, he realized that's where he was.

"Ugh…what'd I get myself into now?...Piper!...Finn?...Stork….?...Anybody?"

No one answered him. Looking around, he could find no signs of bars or chains that would tell him he was in a prison of some sort. But he noticed a staircase of stone leading up to a heavy, re-enforced door. He tired it a few times but it wouldn't budge, so he threw himself down on the cot he had woke up on and waited. Someone had to have put him down there, so eventually they'd show themselves and then he'd make his escape. Minutes turned to hours and after failing to remember what happened to get him there in the first place, he fell asleep.

"My, my Aerrow. Here I thought I'd have to fight you off hand to hand when I came down here, but you've let your guard down."

The Dark Ace took great pleasure in Aerrow's reaction. The Sky Knight jumped up from the cot and reached for his twin blades, finding that they were gone.

"Don't bother looking for those, I removed them hours ago after capturing you. I had to make sure you didn't have a chance to run off. No, that would ruin my plan for you."

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow scowled. "I should have known! Where am I? Where are the others! What are you planning?" he demanded taking a defensive stance.

The dark Ace let out an evil chuckle, causing Aerrow to take a step back. He had never seen such an expression from the Talon before, one that held a mix of hatred, gloating and….lust?

The Dark Ace advanced on the Sky Knight.

"For years I was known as the most feared and most powerful being in existence. I single handedly took out the strongest squadron in all of history. I never lost a fight, in the air or on land. I allied myself with the future ruler of all Atmos. I had everything. But then you, an annoying little kid, had to come along with your arrogance, calling yourself a Storm Hawk! Ever since then Master Cyclonis has made sure to secure a barbed chain around my neck, pulling it tighter every time I fail to destroy you."

Aerrow smirked and stood a little taller. "So this is about me ruining your perfect little life as Cyclonis' pet?"

"Wrong! It's far from that now!"

Aerrow flinched when Dark Ace jumped forwards, pinning him by the shoulders against the wall behind him. His face inches from Aerrow'.

"I've had enough of you humiliating me and making a mockery of me in front of all Atmos! Even the lower Talons have started to talk! I am The Dark Ace! Commander of Cyclonis' army! I will NOT be made a joke out of by some teenager!"

In the back of Aerrow's mind, he was only vaguely aware of his hands being held above him at the wrists or the knee that had worked its way between his legs, pushing with slowly increasing pressure. He only saw the look of absolute lust and rage in the eyes in front of him. But as soon as he finished his speech, the Dark Ace attacked Aerrow's lips with a vicious intent, and in that moment, Aerrow became aware of everything else.

The dark Ace bit at Aerrow's lips and neck, finally letting out all of the pent-up emotions he had been holding back. Marking the youth' skin any place he could reach. Aerrow gritted his teeth against the pain, trying to think clearly of a counter attack, but the Dark Ace had his mind clouded. When he gasped out from a particularly rough bite near his jaw, the Talon' tongue invaded his mouth, claiming it and dominating it. Pushing his body against Aerrow', and grinding his thigh against his growing erection, he grinned at the reaction he was gaining. His free hand pushed its way down to the rim of the Sky Knight' pants, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin underneath. Aerrow let out an involuntary groan, his back arching against the cold stone. Without warning, the hand that had been teasing Aerrow into getting harder moved to the other side of his pants, taking advantage of the space created when Aerrow leant away from the wall. Fingers pushed inside him, stretching him in a place that's never been touched before. He gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, whole body shuddering.

A stab of fear and panic finally caught Aerrow, he knew what the Dark Ace' intentions were, and for some reason, that only made his body react more. He hated himself for it. The Dark Ace only wanted to humiliate him, dominate him for all the times Aerrow defeated him. Even with knowing the countless times he had sent the Tyrant running, it was clear who was the stronger. Unable to fight back, Aerrow began to give in to his bodies impulses. He didn't want to admit it, but he was completely under his control.

A third finger joined the others, casing a sharp pain to hitch Aerrow' breath, he groaned again.

"Be thankful I'm doing this for you." The dark Ace growled into Aerrow' ear "Otherwise, you'd tear and take much longer to recover. I'm only restraining myself from ripping you open because you're going to be here for a while. At least until I'm satisfied…"

The Dark Ace then pushed Aerrow face first onto the cot, still holding his wrists above his head, he pulled off the Sky Knight' pants and boxers, tossing them aside. Having already removed his own, he pushed his other hand onto Aerrow' other wrist holding him down. Aerrow held his breath waiting for what happened next. His body was on fire, making him unsure if he wanted it or not. The Dark Ace made him wait, knowing that it caused Aerrow more pain and discomfort than it did him. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, he thrust forcefully into Aerrow, causing him to cry out and strain against the hands that pinned him. The Dark Ace could no longer hold himself back. Aerrow really hadn't done anything like this before otherwise he'd know not to tense up, only making it more painful for himself and less likely that the Dark Ace would be gentle. For a brief second, he allowed himself to take in his victory. Then he pulled out partially and thrust back again, harder than the first time. Each time he did, Aerrow would cry out and groan, hands gripping the sheets near his flushed face. Through the relentless pounding, Aerrow was completely lost. He felt his voice go hoarse when the dark Ace struck a spot somewhere deep inside him that caused his entire body to clench every muscle. He felt the heat from the other as his own. At one point, the Dark Ace had let go of Aerrows arms to grip his shoulders, allowing him to grind harder into bliss. When he felt Aerrow climax, he took note to remember the sound he made, a strangled cry saturated with lust and heat. As muscles clenched around The Dark Ace, he released inside Aerrow, snarling. It lasted for a few moments then he finally collapsed on top of the youth, panting.

He felt the sweat on his skin dry, causing him to notice the cold air of the room, but with Aerrow' exposed body underneath him, he couldn't care less. Aerrow made a slight move as if to move the Dark Ace off of him, but was met with a powerful hand restraining his wrists again.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet Sky Knight." The Dark Ace grinned, using his free hand to pull off the top half of Aerrow's uniform. Still inside Aerrow, he pushed himself up onto the cot, bringing the redhead with him until they were both kneeling, Aerrow bent over onto the mattress. He held onto Aerrow's hips and thrust into him again. His feet pushed against a bar that went across the end of the bed, giving himself more leverage. Still panting, Aerrow glared at the fabric before him. No longer drunk on ecstasy, he was more aware than ever of the pleasure the dark Ace was having over dominating him in such a way. And also of the fact that he was completely helpless against him, rage stirred inside of him.

The Dark Ace, having found Aerrow' attention was no longer focused on him, placed one hand on the Sky knight's shoulder, leaning over him. His other hand began to stroke Aerrow back into a full erection. Pulling harder at the youth flesh every time he gained a reaction. Timing his thrusts with his hand, he continued to grind further and further into Aerrow while enjoying the view his new position granted him. Angling himself to hit the spot inside Aerrow, he thrust harder dragging more moans and cries from him. Still not satisfied, he pulled his hand away from Aerrow' erection, the Sky Knight let out a whimper.

"I'm not trying to pleasure you." The Dark Ace sneered. Using both hands on Aerrow' hips, he pounded into him, forcing Aerrow to hold himself upright with the metal headboard on the cot. The heat inside Aerrow intensified, but it did nothing to dull the pain he began to feel. The Dark Ace' thrusts quickened, and his breathing became heavier. He used every ounce of his strength to push harder and harder into Aerrow, ignoring the cries of pain that had replaced the ones of pleasure. Finally, having reached his limit, Dark Ace ground against Aerrow' back, forcing himself deeper than ever. Aerrow, felt him release inside him for the second time.

When Dark Ace finally pulled out of Aerrow, he sat leaning against the wall next to the panting youth. He finally felt as if he was finally getting back at him for his humiliation in the past. He had just reduced his only rival into a shaking, sweaty and thoroughly beaten form. Again though, he still was not satisfied. He had to admit to himself that he had been too rough with Aerrow being a virgin, he would still show no mercy from then on. An idea forming in his head, he waited until the Sky Knight stopped panting before he forced Aerrow off the cot and onto the stone floor. Emerald eyes met his own filled with hatred and something else that pleased him even more. He could see that he was breaking through Aerrow' shield of arrogance and behind it was something that looked like….hopelessness? Regardless, Aerrow was suffering, and to humiliate the Knight further, the Dark Ace pulled him to his knees. Standing up, he placed a hand on the top of Aerrow's head and pulled him towards his hips. Realizing his intent, Aerrow pulled away, staring in disbelief at the Talon who smirked down at him.

"Aerrow, you either do this now or I can promise you I will ride you harder than you can handle."

The warning sounded pointless as Aerrow felt he had already done that, but the look in the Dark Ace' eyes told him otherwise. Leaning forward, he promised himself he'd keep control over his emotions.

"If I feel teeth at any point, you'll be feeling the end of a broom in place of me inside you."

Aerrow shuddered at the thought, and hoping that his gag reflex won't turn against him, he took the Dark Ace in his mouth. Almost immediately, the talon threw his head back, grinding himself into Aerrow's throat. His hand buried in Aerrow' hair, which was surprisingly soft despite its gelled appearance. Aerrow held back his disgust and tried to keep himself from gagging. It was hard enough to bear the thought that it was the Dark Ace who was making him do this, it didn't help that he was huge. Sucking his lips around the throbbing flesh, he pulled away using his hands to make up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The Dark Ace groaned, pushing on Aerrow's head, forcing him to take more inside his mouth. Out of fear, Aerrow managed to keep himself from choking when the Dar Ace climaxed for the third time. The Talon did not allow him to pull away so Aerrow had no choice but to swallow. When the grip on his head was released, Aerrow turned his head away from him so he could not gloat over his expression. He knew the talon could see every thought going through his mind at that moment, but he refused to let him think that meant he was weak.

The Dar Ace said nothing as he picked up his Cyclonian uniform from the floor. He paused for a moment before leaving.

"Let this remind you, Aerrow, that you'll never get away with humiliating me like that anymore."

He heard him laugh as he disappeared through the door. He expected as much. Carefully, Aerrow picked himself off the floor, using the cot to support him as his legs no could no longer hold him. To his surprise, the door to the stone room has been left open; the Dark Ace was allowing him to escape. That last gesture shattered what remained of Aerrow' shield. Allowing, him to escape meant that the Dark Ace still had a hold over the Sky Knight. Keeping calm, he pulled on his boxers and uniform with shaking hands, and to the best of his ability, he made his way out of the room and down a hallway that lead to a large cavern that looked as if it was once used as a launching pad. His skimmer awaited him there. He noted the missing side car and with a twang of worry he wondered what happened to his squadron. Getting onto it was the painful part, having to lift and move muscles that were already expanded past their point, and still, he held himself together.

Several minutes later he landed on the Condor a little too roughly, jostling himself. On the very edge of breaking, he slid off the side of it and fell. He heard the door to the Skimmer Bay open and everyone rushed out.

"Aerrow! What happ…."

Piper was the first to reach him but when she did he let out a gasp that sounded more like a sob than anything. Piper, who had never seen Aerrow so close to tears, remained silent. Her eyes trained across his disarrayed state trying to image what could have possibly happened to him. By the time the others reached him he managed to pull back his mask of emotions to prevent them from seeing the real ones. Piper had noticed the change but said nothing.

"Hey Aerrow buddy you were gone a long time! What happened dude?"

Finn's voice seemed to fall on deaf ears. Aerrow simply attempted to stand, and with Piper and Stork' help, he succeeded. The expression he wore as he looked out over the rocky terra turned from shielded to a deep rage that caused his friends to shy away from him.

"Aerrow….what did he do to you?"

Piper asked carefully as if afraid of making him angry. He responded in a strange voice.

"Nothing I'll be fine. I just need to rest a while."

With that, he, pushed away from Stork and Piper and went straight to his room. A few moments later, he left to soak in a hot bath, going over the Dark Ace' plot to humiliate him. He couldn't deny that a part of him had enjoyed it. The Dark Ace was after all, his only rival, the only person in all of Atmos who could challenge him and hold their own for longer than a few minutes, he couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He also couldn't deny that it was going to be difficult to defeat him again the next time they saw each other. For several minutes he thought about all the possible ways he could get back at the Dark Ace. He wanted to get even with him, and there was really only on way to do it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door followed by an "Aerrow? It's me. Can I come in?"

It was Piper. He glanced down at the bed of foam that covered the entire tub and was roughly four inches thick.

"Yeah, you can come in…"

The door creaked open and she sat across from the tub on a rack used for towels. She looked over his face for a moment trying to get a reading of his emotions but the bath had made him feel infinitely better. His mask back up to full power.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier in from of the guys, but…I've never seen you look so…defeated before. What happened, really?"

Aerrow sighed, choosing his wording carefully. Smiling slightly he said

"I guess he was just sick and tired of me beating his ass every time we faced each other. So...he…wanted to do the same thing to me."

"He beat you up? I find that hard to imagine."

"Trust me it was the LAST thing I expected! He caught me off guard, that's all. But I intend to return the favor…"

He turned his head away from Piper hiding the wicked grin on his face. After she left he began to form a plan of his own. He might not have been seriously affected by it, and his crying afterwards was more out of frustration than anything. Yes…he would do everything in his power to get back at the Dark Ace and settle the score. After all, they were rivals, and he wasn't going to let the older one think he had any hold over the Sky Knight. Time for revenge…

**~Bwahahaha! I hope you found that as amusing to read as I did to write! Just wait till part 2!**

**Aerrow-Wait! There's a part 2? I thought you were done with me! I hate playing the Uke! Ah! . Don't make me do that again!**

**Dark Ace- Suck it up Sky Knight! It's what the fans want after all :D**

**~Actually, in part 2,Aerrow becomes the Seme and you become the Uke. It's only fair. Since you two are equally matched and everything.**

**Aerrow- :) Kay, I'm in… if it's what the fans want…**

**Dark Ace- D8**

**~Thank you for reading! I love you all! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story.**

****WARNING! Inappropriate content! I do not think I need to tell you this after taking a look at the rating, but just in case, THIS IS A YAOI fanfic! It contains scenes of rape and sexual content. And there's only about…1 or 2 swears in the whole thing. xD be warned!"****

**Dark Ace x Aerrow**

**~Ugh! I stayed up as late as I did with the last one! I have to get up early tomorrow too to buy some wool before I go to work -.- That'll be fun… Anyways, I finished this one sooner than I expected to. My Muse abandoned me just as things were beginning to get steamy (That's why Aerrow had to wait!) Poor Aerrow… lol! I'm not going to give everything away!~**

With the Immobilizing Crystal in hand, Aerrow turned to face the entrance of the previous Storm Hawk' hideout, nothing had changed about it since the last time he was there. The tunnel leading deep into the rock was covered in twisted vines and moss, blending in with the solid surface around it. Grinding his teeth, he revved his skimmer and drove into the mountain. The tunnel was pitch black, but it lead straight to the back half of the safe house without any turns or corners. He arrived in a cave much like the one near the other entrance, with a small stairway leading to the other rooms.

"_This'll do nicely."_

Parking his skimmer, he jogged up the stairs and entered a main hallway. It was much bigger than he imagined. The floor was lined with a soft blue rug, yellowed crystal lanterns hung from the ceiling every few feet. Once in a while he would pass another wooden doorway, not giving them a second thought; he knew where he was headed. He turned down a darker, less welcoming hallway, at the end of which was the heavy re-enforced door that lead down into the cell where the Dark Ace had brought him.

The Dark Ace, The whole reason why he had sought out this location in the first place. It had been almost a month since he last set foot in the underground room. And it was there where he planned to get back at the Dark Ace for raping him. Well…he couldn't really consider it rape since a good part of him had enjoyed it. The lingering thoughts of the Talon' heated skin and shortened breath haunted every dream since then. It only gave him another reason to want to do this.

He had hurriedly explained to his squadron that there was something the Guardians had left for him on a remote terra, where only he could go and retrieve it. Aerrow assured them that he would only be gone a few days at most, and sent them off for a bit of a vacation on Terra Neon. With them gone, all he had to do was find a way to lure the Dark Ace back to the hideout and trap him there. It wasn't going to be easy knowing that he would suspect something was up after arriving at the same place he had caught Aerrow. So he spent several weeks formulating a plan. He sent a message via bird carrier directly to the Dark Ace, a taunting message meant to anger him to the point where there was no way he'd refuse. Aerrow had specified the time and date saying that regardless of his insignificant "victory," Aerrow could still beat him in a fight, taking care to use as many insults as possible. Now all he had to do was wait for the Dark Ace to arrive, then he would stun him with the Immobilizing Crystal. It was the only way he would be able to keep his rival at his mercy; otherwise the Dark Ace could overpower him.

After counting down the last minute until the time he had sent to the Dark Ace, he heard the faint rumbling of an engine in the cave above the room. He stood at the bottom of the stone stairs and prepared to aim the Crystal directly at the door. He knew the Dark Ace would be ready for an ambush, attacking him at the door was only half of his plan.

The Dark Ace crept down the lighted hallway, weapon at the ready; he waited for an attack from every door he passed. But in his gut, he knew where the Storm Brat was waiting for him. His lighted sword cast red shadows on the walls of the darker hallway as he approached the heavy door. Pausing, he adjusted the blade so that it would reflect anything shot at him at placed a hand against the knob.

Almost instantly, a flash of green-yellow light burst from the end of a Crystal near the bottom of the stairs. Red lightening flashed as it was deflected into the opposite wall, and he pounced on the Sky Knight, savoring the look of shock on his face. Pinning him against the stone wall, he kept his blade at Aerrow' throat, laughing.

"Come on Aerrow! Do you really think I'd fall into such an obvious trap? I told you that I'd never lose to you again, remember? Or, do you need me to remind you?"

Leaning forward, he moved his blade to the side, keeping his face close to Aerrow'

"Maybe the only reason why you wanted me hear was so that I could remind you?"

Aerrow smiled and looked up into the Dark Ace' blood thirsty eyes.

"Yeah, you could say something like that."

Moving faster than the Dark Ace could blink, he forced the end of a second Immobilizing Crystal into the armor on the Talon' stomach, knocking him to the floor. The Dark Ace growled as the numbing effects of the Crystal caused his whole body to seize up. When he tried to fight against the sudden stiffness in his muscles, a charge of electricity shot though him and forced him back to the ground. Thinking quickly, the Dark Ace thought up of two possible ways to get out of the situation. One, keep stalling the Sky Knight until the effects wore off, or two, use an old method he had been told about by Master Cyclonis. Judging from the look in Aerrow's eyes, there would be no stalling, so that leaves…

Aerrow stared down at the Dark Ace, making sure there was no way for him to escape. After a few minutes, the Talon stopped trying to resist the Immobilizing Crystal' power and returned Aerrow' gaze with a glare.

"You finished?" Aerrow said, jabbing at the Talon' pride.

"Oh I'm far from being finished…with you that is. That was a very arrogant thing you did, sending me that message. That was a big mistake. I intend to make sure you pay for every insult you threw at me. Starting with "Fuck You."

Aerrow felt his confidence waver; he looked like he meant it. But he could see the slight pulsating glow of the Crystal still holding him down. He leant down, kneeling over the other in a menacing way.

"The message did exactly what I wanted it to, it brought you here, and now you're incapable of fighting me off. So I can do whet ever I want to you." Aerrow' green eyes flashed "And don't expect me to hold anything back for you, old man."

Suddenly, the Dark Ace grabbed Aerrow' shoulders and rolled, pulling himself on top of the Sky Knight. It took a tremendous amount of effort, but while Aerrow was gloating, he managed to release the seal on a small fragment of a Leecher Crystal he kept near the top of his boot. It had absorbed all of the energy from the Immobilizing Crystal in a matter of seconds. This time, the look of shock on Aerrow' face was completely honest.

"How… what'd you…?"

"I am the leader of the largest army in all of Atmos. A Crystal isn't going to keep me immobilized. You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to catch me off guard."

" You-Nhg!"

The Dark Ace slid a hand down the front of Aerrow's pants, cutting him off in mid-sentence. His fingers wrapped around him and squeezed. Aerrow' back arched against the hard floor, inside his mind, a torrent of thoughts.

"_Nnnn! Why is he able to do this to me! Ah…I had him! I could've-!"_

Not only had the Dark Ace managed to evade Aerrow' intent, but he had also turned the situation against him. His planning had been pointless, but it was beginning to get harder and harder to care about what happened from then on. A chilling thought suddenly crept up on Aerrow. After so much time he had forgotten. The Dark Ace had showed him some mercy last time by preparing him, but only because of his virginity. There would be no mercy this time, he could tell by how rough his touches were, forceful and angry. Taking his hand away too soon, the Dark Ace pushed his weight down on Aerrow, who groaned at both the missing sensation of the Talon' hand and the pressure of the other bearing down on him. He then proceeded to ravage the inside of the youth' mouth, causing more sounds from Aerrow than his hand had. Their tongues collided, each attempting to invade the other's mouth, but the Dark Ace would not allow Aerrow the pleasure. Growing impatient, the Talon made quick work of removing the rest of Aerrow' uniform, adding his Cyclonian armor to the pile. He was still annoyed at the Storm Hawk for thinking he could catch him like he had done. This time, he would make sure there was no misunderstanding.

Growling, the Dark Ace stood, pulling Aerrow with him. He forced the Sky Knight to sit on the rough cot and gripped the back of his head.

"Since you did so well last time…. and my warning still stands…."

Aerrow' flushed face glared up at the Dark Ace. He was still panting heavily and he ached from lying on the bare floor with the Talon' weight on top of him. But before he could make any kind of protest, The Dark Ace thrust into his mouth, grinding hard. It took every ounce of will Aerrow had not to gag. He had been right about him showing no mercy. Aerrow pulled back, sucking, remembering the Dark Ace' threat. He only managed to pull halfway when the Talon thrust again, forcing himself deeper into Aerrow' throat, all the while making no sound, choosing to focus his energy on keeping Aerrow' head moving. He thrust into the youth' mouth again and again, using both hands to push himself deeper, until finally he held the youth' head still, completely swallowed by Aerrow. Only then did he allow himself a shaking gasp. He did not allow Aerrow to move away from him once he climaxed. Instead, he backed him further onto the cot, keeping Aerrow' head in place the entire time. He turned so his back was to the wall.

"Again…" He gasped…"You're doing it again…."

Aerrow had no choice but to obey. With the Dark Ace leaning against the stone wall, he was able to push even harder than before. Entangling his fingers with Aerrow' Maroon Hair. The felling of Aerrow' tongue stroking him and the intense heat from the Sky Knight' throat was too much. He Ground harder feeling himself push against his teeth, the pain only adding to the pleasure. His gasps became moans, matching with each thrust and movement into Aerrow' mouth, but before he could come again, he pushed Aerrow back onto his knees.

"Get up."

His voice soaked in lust, he made Aerrow turn on the cot, and pinned the Sky Knight's wrists above his head. Aerrow choked and coughed, gasping for air, face pushed against the sheets beneath him. His green eyes half lidded, completely consumed by ecstasy, his outrage had faded. The Dark Ace watched with great difficulty as Aerrow tensed, waiting for him, the Talon made no sign of continuing, leaning down he spoke into Aerrow' ear.

"Beg me."

Aerrow' eye widened.

"N…n…no…."

"Do it…" The Dark Ace purred causing Aerrow to strain against the hands that held him. He tried to thrust upwards but a hand held his waist down. The Dark Ace wasn't going to allow him the relief he wanted unless he asked for it. Aerrow felt him grind against his back, so close….

"Nghhh…Pl….please…" Aerrow' voice barely a whisper. His entire body was sweating from the heat. He burned inside with want and hate, knowing that he'd never hear the end of this. The Dark Ace spoke in his silky lust filled voice.

"What was that? I didn't hear it."

"Please….do it…" Aerrow blushed. A small part of his anger returning. What was he saying? He was actually begging the Dark Ace to do this. Despite his pride he couldn't help himself. He wanted it so bad he didn't think he could resist much anyway.

Positioning himself, the Dark Ace slowly pushed into Aerrow, ignoring the moans coming from the Sky Knight. He knew that despite getting Aerrow to beg him for it, he hadn't bothered to stretch him, so he would have to go slow for the beginning. Aerrow tried to push against the Dark Ace, but he held him too tightly. It was agonizing, Aerrow unable to move, was forced to wait until the Dark Ace was completely sheathed inside and even then, the Dark Ace still waited. A few seconds passed, and the Talon was convinced Aerrow had adjusted to him, since he slid in so easily. Pulling back, he thrust into Aerrow, hard. The Sky Knight threw his head back gasping, his hair catching the Dark Ace in the face. Releasing his wrists, he held onto Aerrow's shoulders, and continued to thrust. Aerrow moaned into the blankets, doing his best to stifle his voice. But he couldn't hide his reactions from the Dark Ace, who was also having trouble keeping himself quiet. He thrust faster, feeling annoyed at the youth for making him lose his control. He bent over Aerrow' back, wrapping his arms around the other' chest, all the while grinding deeper.

"Ah!...F…f-ah!-ster…Ngh…." Aerrow managed to choke out.

Red eyes widened in surprise, Aerrow' voice turning up the heat inside him to a rage. He obliged, putting more of his weight into his movements. Aerrow cried out when he felt the Dark Ace hit a spot somewhere inside him that caused his entire body to tighten. The Dark Ace felt muscles begin to contract around him, and closed his eyes. When Aerrow let out a strangled half groan half gasp, the sound was so passionate the Talon found himself wanting to see the expression that came with it. His back arching, Aerrow shuddered and pushed his arms against the cot, keeping the Dark Ace from pinning him when he collapsed.

The Talon couldn't help but notice as they lay on top of each other panting; he was clearly more spent than the youth. The thought only made him want to drive Aerrow into complete exhaustion, just to prove he could keep up with him. But this time, he wanted to see the reaction he was getting on the Sky Knight' face. He withdrew from Aerrow and allowed himself a moment to put on a mask of pure lust and anger, before turning Aerrow over onto his back.

The youth looked up at him with suspicious eyes, despite his flushed face. Having lost all the desire to torture the Storm Hawk by taking his time, the Dark Ace thrust into him sharply, keeping his face close to Aerrow'. His expression alone was enough to almost drive him over the edge.

"_I should have tried this in the first place…."_

He pushed into Aerrow again, feeling the boiling heat rise inside of him, driving him to move faster. It was so different with their eyes connected the entire time. Everything felt stronger, pleasure shot through their veins like molten lead causing them to cry out loud and writhe against each other. It was as if their eyes connected their bodies in a way that was much stronger than physically touching each other. The Dark Ace ground into Aerrow, hands on either side of his head. He didn't notice his mask slipping away, revealing every emotion he had to the emerald eyes staring back at him.

Hands wound their way through coal black hair, pulling the Talon down. When their lips met, the Dark Ace groaned, this time, allowing Aerrow to meet his tongue without trying to subdue him. He felt the wet flesh slide across the inside of his cheek, sending shivers down his spine. His skin was on fire, burning with the desire to see Aerrow' face when he climaxed. And although while kissing him he couldn't see the look on the youth' face, he could tell Aerrow was feeling the same way he did. The Sky Knights hands pushed the Dark Ace' shoulders, encouraging him to keep going. They attacked each other' mouths, the Dark Ace bit Aerrow' lip and was rewarded with a lusty gasp. He could feel the other beginning to tense up underneath him, so he pulled away and lifted Aerrow' hips. He thrust into the Sky Knight, hands on his waist, pushing deeper and deeper each time. The Dark Ace' voice began to match Aerrow' with sharp, breathy groans. The pounding of their bodies became more frantic, causing them both to drive over the edge. Their bodies tensed against each other, the Dark Ace thrust into Aerrow with every ounce of his strength, crying out in a husky voice;

"A-Aerrow!"

A few minutes passed and their tensed muscled finally relaxed. They stared at each other almost in disbelief. Neither had any words for their sudden change in reactions. When the cold chill from the air crept up on their sweaty skin, the Dark Ace Pulled away from Aerrow and picked up the pile of uniforms from the floor, tossing the blue and brown parts to Aerrow, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He paused for a moment before leaving, and waited until Aerrow had pulled his shirt over his head before leaning over and kissing him. Aerrow understood it was his way of saying, "We'll do this again sometime." He wasn't entirely sure if he could ever be willing to seek out the Dark Ace again just so he could….

He made his way down the lite hallway to his Skimmer, the Dark Ace had turned off somewhere else. Like last time, he had some difficulty getting into the seat, but he made it to the condor without causing himself too much pain. Piper greeted him upon landing and asked him how his mission went. He managed to avoid going into details by asking how things went on their vacation.

"Ah, you know. Same old, same old."

"That usually means something went horribly wrong and everyone ends up getting into trouble."

"Hey, that happens to you too ya' know! So what did the Guardians have for you on that terra?"

Thinking quickly Aerrow waved a hand and responded.

"Oh, I dono …just some kind of test I think. I'm not a hundred percent sure what they wanted….only…."

"What?"

Aerrow caught himself for a moment. He could use this as an excuse to see the Dark Ace again. On second thought, he still felt as if what had happened made a deep dent in his pride. He had intended to get back at the Talon for the first time, only to have it turn back on him. No…there would at least be a next time, only he would make sure things went his way.

"Yeah, I think they'll have another one for me again at some point. They said that clearly enough."

He walked his skimmer into the bay with a confident stride, already forming a better and more solid plan. He would need to check up on a few things before hand, but it would definitely give him the upper hand. Making his way onto the main deck, he suggested to Stork that they go give Terra Blizzaris a visit. The sat down at the table, resting his feet on top of it.

"Ummm…Aerrow?"

Piper had just walked into the room and was staring at his feet.

"What? I do this all the time! My boots aren't dirty."

"That's the thing… those boots aren't yours. Don't they belong to the Dark Ace?"

"…"

**~Got you didn't I? xP I'd like to thank Luna Seraphim for giving me such a good idea for this part! I agree with the fact that the Dark Ace really didn't get back at Aerrow after all the times he had beaten him. So he got another go. xD **

**Aerrow- . *sulks***

**~I also wanted to point out the change in attitude about half way through. It was during a rather intense scene so you might not have noticed xD But it seems the Dark Ace is no longer that concerned with his revenge on the Sky Knight…**

**~But now there will be a part 3 coming up! I might not get it done as fast as I did this one though. I need to catch up on some missed sleep! But I can PROMISE you, Aerrow will have his way with the Dark Ace in the next one! At least that way it'll be worth waiting a little longer for.**

**Dark Ace- …**

**Aerrow- Oh man…**

**~Now I must rest my poor aching shoulders from being hunched over a hot laptop all night else I'll get a permanent hunch in my posture! :o**

**Dark Ace- I can think of someone else who'll need a good recovery after this fanfic as well *evil smile***

**~ Thank you again to you readers, I really appreciate your comments! I hope you enjoyed it! (^.=.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or any of its characters. This is purely a fan-made story.**

****WARNING! Inappropriate content! I do not think I need to tell you this after taking a look at the rating, but just in case, THIS IS A YAOI fanfic! It contains scenes of boy x boy, rape and sexual content. xD be warned!"****

**Aerrow X Dark Ace**

**~FINALLY! I know I know, you probably all hate me for taking so long! T.T I'm truly sorry! I got caught up in my novel at first, then a bunch of other things came up like new potential Yaoi couples. Then college (nuff said!) and I got fired from my work! T.T (They didn't tell me why!) When I came back to it, I had such a bad case of writer' block I thought my muse had died. But eventually, I found the right kind of inspiration (i.e. doujinchi!) and I managed to get it done! Fair warning; THIS IS THE HOTTEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Enjoy!~ **

Aerrow slid his skimmer to a stop just outside an ornate cast iron gate that lead into a district on the small terra. The gears and chains that moved the gate were exposed as decoration, giving the gate an eerie mechanical feel. A lone Gatekeeper sat inside an illuminated booth with the words "Terra Wealth' Ninth District" written on a brass plaque hanging above it. He had only heard about this place once in his life but it never left the back of his mind. After a quick look around, he spotted an area full of parked skimmers and drove his over to join them. Just as he was about to reach out a hand to pull open the gate, the Keeper spoke in a strange accent;

"I think your lost boy. It's best you turn around and head home."

For a moment, Aerrow had to carefully re-check his skimmer and uniform to make sure he had removed all of the Storm Hawk logos. He relaxed knowing he missed none.

"This is the Ninth District right? I'm not lost, I came here looking for something."

"You'll be looking for trouble going in there dressed like that. Best you take this," the Gatekeeper held up a long black cloak. "Might you be looking for a partner?"

"Err… no." Aerrow answered as he pulled the cloak over his head. "I'm looking to buy something."

"Ah….then you'll be needed the gold mark."

The keeper then handed him a thin gold chain with a simple cross hanging from it.

"This symbolizes you already belong to someone else. It'll keep people away from you. But I'd still turn around now while you have the chance. Not many young boys around lately. There are some who'd even ignore the rights of the Chained around here."

"I'll be fine; I can take care of myself."

His hand closed around the Immobilizing Crystal he had kept with him since his last plan to capture the Dark Ace. The Keeper nodded in understanding, and then pushed a few switches on a panel beside him. The blackened gears turned, twisting each other into action. The gate creaked open smoothly despite the racket it made. Pulling the hood up over his face, Aerrow strode forwards, keeping his destination in mind.

The District was laid out into three main sections; residential and housing, the market place, and the business section, being the one he had just entered. People wearing similar cloaks moved through the streets like ghosts. Never talking or making eye contact with one another, obviously unfamiliar with the environment. Many of them were wearing chains around their wrists in gold and silver. Others who were dressed more flamboyantly joked and laughed in doorways and alleys, they were the district's main residents. Keeping his eyes down, Aerrow moved swiftly through the main street, walking as fast as he could without bumping into anyone. Only bringing his guard down once he passed through the archway into the market place. A crowd of cloaked visitors occupied the entire area, taking care to avoid the dark side streets that dotted the perimeter of the market place. Ignoring the shops and stands, Aerrow spotted a man in a white cloak leaning against a wall. Pulling back his hood, he approached.

"I heard you had something that might help me…."

Several hours later Aerrow was standing on top of a high mountain on Terra Blizzaris. He wore a heavy coat on top of his usual uniform due to the extreme temperatures the Terra's winter' brought. Plus, the white from the fabric acted as camouflage against his surroundings. The cabin he had been searching for was tucked into a small outcropping below him. His eyes scanned through the whipping winds and snow, searching for any signs of Cyclonian skimmers.

Last time, he had made the mistake of directly challenging the Dark Ace, which proved to be his biggest mistake. He had to be sure that the Talon would have no suspicions of his own involvement. He let a rumor leak to some Cyclonian Grunts that a Crystal Weapon was concealed somewhere on Blizzaris that not even the locals knew anything about. Knowing the way rumor' like to travel, by the time it reached Cyclonis, it would have evolved into a tremendous threat that could overthrow the entire Cyclonian army AND it' leader. He only hoped that Master Cyclonis wouldn't take it too seriously and send an entire fleet to check things out.

"_No…"_ Aerrow thought. _"That would draw too much attention. If no one else knew about it, it would make a much more powerful weapon. But you can't ignore the fact that it might be dangerous. Sending simple Talons won't do either. They can be taken out too easily, and their numbers would be obvious, so that leaves….."_

A sharp patch of red in the distance caught his eye. He stiffened in the cold, unmoving despite the raging of his blood. Adrenalin seeped through his body as the patch became bigger, and he could hear the roar of an engine carried by the howling wind. He closed his eyes and waited.

"_There's nothing in all of Atmos that can stop me this time…."_

The sound grew louder as the skimmer approached. It landed roughly on the small out cropping, nearly dropping off the edge with a screech of its tires on the frozen rock. He knew then that it was the Dark Ace, for no other rider would have made that landing. He waited until he heard the sound of an old door opening and closing before springing into action. He leapt off the cliff, pulling his wings out at his sides, gliding down to the cabin in a matter of seconds. They barely had time to snap shut behind him before he kicked in the cabin' door. The force of his kick caused a Crystal above the door to flash. Diving inside, Aerrow tackled the dark Ace just as a torrent of snow piled over the entrance, burying the entire cabin.

The Dark Ace felt something prick his skin just as he heard the door crash open. A slim figure in a white jacket had tackled him to the ground….and for some reason, he couldn't fight them back. The figure pinned him against the wood flooring, but allowed him just enough movement to pull back his sleeve, revealing a small bead of blood near his wrist. A white gloved hand moved in front of his face holding an empty syringe.

"I believe that's called "checkmate.""

A familiar voice spoke from inside the jacket' hood, standing, they pulled it back.

"YOU!"

The Dark Ace made to lunge at the Storm Hawk, but found he was completely incapable on any movement. It took him a while to realize that no Leecher Crystal could save him now. Aerrow smiled in a way that told the Dark Ace he was in for it.

"I thought I taught you a lesson the last time brat! Don't make me do it again!"

Aerrow laughed. "What's this? No tricks? Just empty threats? Ha! It sounds like you're feeling a little desperate. But don't worry I've only just administered the first half of the drug."

"D…drug?" It took great effort but he managed to glance down at the prick in his arm.

"You see, even I cannot deny who's stronger between the two of us. I might be faster, and have more stamina, but you overwhelm me too easily. So I picked up a little something that would bring you down to my level."

"So, what, you planned on paralyzing me then screwing me? And you've trapped us in this musty ice grave!"

Aerrow rolled his eyes and walked over to the bare fire place at the other end of the room. He placed a Crystal in the coals and a warm fire sprung up, illuminating the cabin. Which wasn't as musty as the Talon had thought. The furniture and decorations were all maroon and brass, giving the single room a warm, cozy feeling.

"_How sweet." _The Dark Ace thought with disgust.

Aerrow turned to face him again.

"For the record, the snow isn't meant to keep us in. It's to keep nosy people out. And I plan on doing more than just paralyzing you. I said I had only given you half of the drug." He held up a vial of a silvery liquid. "The two parts alone aren't anything special. One can paralyze the body and the other gives a warming sensation. Also, if they're mixed together before being used, the effects vanish, and they no longer do anything. But if one is allowed to settle into the body properly, and then the other added…."

The Dark Ace watched as Aerrow shed his winter clothing. He could see no other needle in his hands, only the vial.

"And how do you intend to force that down my throat?" The Talon growled in a threatening way, feeling more like a captured animal by the minute.

"I don't." Aerrow responded. He bent down over the Talon, putting a hand against the floor beside his waist. Using his teeth, he removed the cork from the vial and spat it away, and drank the entire contents. Making a face, the Dark Ace snarled.

"What's that supposed to d-

Aerrow cut him off with a deep kiss, pushing the Talon to lie back on the wooden panels beneath him. The Dark Ace could taste something like almonds in the Sky Knight' mouth and he knew immediately what Aerrow was up to. The Storm Hawk had him. There was enough of the liquid in Aerrow' saliva to cause the drug' true effects to take hold. The Dark Ace began to feel an itch crawl down his throat and spread through his stomach. He gasped as it shot through his spine, and felt it' way to the surface of his skin, where it intensified. Aerrow pulled away with a smirk.

"Feel anything yet?"

The Dark Ace could only stare and pant. Every inch of him inside and out burned with the desire to be touched… he hated to admit it.

"Ngh! Brat!...You-ah!"

His face was flushed and his breathing became heavier. Aerrow had pulled off his gloves and began to tease the now super sensitive skin underneath the Dark Ace' uniform, every touch causing him to groan and strain against the paralyzing effects of the drug. But the more he moved, the more his body reacted to Aerrow' hands, and he was beginning to feel the effects gather in a, what he had hopped, (but not in this fanfic!) an unreachable place. He hardly noticed when his uniform was pulled away and thrown into a corner, as Aerrow began to work his hands down to the leather belt around his waist, then it and the leather pants joined the rest of the uniform in the dark. Aerrow gripped the Dark Ace' wrists and pushed them above the other' head, turning him so he lay on the floor face first. With one hand, he undid his own belt and pants.

The Dark Ace felt his body literally shake with anticipation. His skin felt as if it could melt. He tensed waiting for Aerrow to pounce. A few minutes passed, his face pressed against the stained wood flooring of the cabin, and the Talon turned just enough to see the Sky Knight in the corner of his eye. Aerrow looked down at him with a smirk, leaning towards his ear he whispered;

"Beg me."

It took another tremendous effort for the Dark Ace not to climax from the sheer, cold, malice in Aerrow' voice. He had always known him to be a goody-goody Sky Knight bound by his vows and what-not, but seeing him now. His hair looked a bit darker, and his green eyes were a lot sharper. His instincts kicked in, and he reacted with attitude.

"If you think you can just… won't….make me…..ever!"

Aerrow tightened his grip on the Dark Ace' wrists.

"Unless you want me to get impatient, you'll ask me to screw you like a good little Cyclonian."

Aerrow pushed his tip into the Dark Ace, making him strain and groan for more. Finally pushed to his limit by the burning throughout his body, the Talon growled.

"Ngh… A-Aerrow…" He turned his face to the floor. "Please… do it…." Using the same words he had forced out of Aerrow the last time.

Moving slowly, Aerrow thrust into the Dark Ace, making sure the Talon felt every inch to the older' further humiliation, making a point to show who's undoubtedly bigger. He let out a quieted groan. The feeling of smooth muscles clenching around him felt better than he could've imagined. Plus, he was beginning to feel the warming sensation from the drug spread through his body as his heart pounded faster. He ground into the Dark Ace, slowly, but using as much of his strength as he could. Savoring the elevated pleasure and control he had over the Dark Ace. His hips began to move of their own accord, grinding harder and faster as each second went by. His skin already glistening with heat, he panted heavily with each thrust. The Dark Ace gasped underneath him, loving and hating the moment. Aerrow placed his free hand on the floorboards just above the Talon' shoulder, and used it to push in further until he could control his body no more. He let out a breathy cry and thrust deeply into the Dark Ace, grinding as hard as he could. The Dark Ace shuddered and gasped, feeling himself release, but to his horror, he couldn't make any more sound that a breathy groan.

Aerrow held himself up with a hand on either side of the Cyclonian' head and, leaning over him, allowed himself to pant for a few moments. Then, without pulling out of the Dark Ace, he shifted his weight and lifted himself and the other onto the maroon couch.

"There, are we a little more comfortable here?"

Aerrow mocked. But the Dark Ace could do nothing but pant. His breath hitched sharply when he felt Aerrow thrust suddenly.

"Don't get too comfortable though, remember, I intend to pay you back for both of those times and then some…."

Lifting the Talon' hips, Aerrow began to push into him again, using his elevation to thrust harder. A gasp punctured every movement, followed by the sound of damp skin on skin. The Dark Ace' flushed cheeks were pushed against the fabric of the couch, his arms bent at his sides gripping a cushion. He felt Aerrow slide through him again and again, a slow torture dragging up heat from the pit of his stomach and groans from his throat. He felt the Sky Knight' hips press against him, his hands holding him and only slightly, his hot breath against his back.

Aerrow shifted again, bending over the Dark Ace and reaching a hand around the older ones waist. He gripped hardened flesh and began to pull and squeeze. He timed his hand with his thrusts, pushing faster as he felt his own climax approaching. Shivering with pleasure, he drove into the Dark Ace, his gasps becoming heated cries until his entire body tensed up.

"Ah….AH!...I…Think-ah! I'll come-! Inside…AH- gain….!"

Not registering a single word, the Dark Ace felt Aerrow' hot climax inside of him, as well as his own in the youth' hand. His body shuddered and collapsed as Aerrow too, fell down against him. Even though they did it twice, he felt no relief from the burning drug.

"_How….how long exactly does he intend to do this?"_

The Dark Ace thought feeling exhaustion creep up on him.

"Hey, I don't think so. Get up!"

Aerrow growled when he noticed the Dark Ace' tired stare. The Dark Ace growled back;

"How? It's not like I have full mobility here…."

Aerrow pulled away from the Talon then pushed his knees onto the floor.

"You'd be surprised about how much you can still move. It's been a while since I gave it to you, so you should be able to do this just fine."

Gripping black hair, Aerrow pulled at the Cyclonian' head, which was now conveniently, level with his waist. Glaring red eyes stared at him defiantly.

"Same threat applies here. There's a broom closet within reach so I wouldn't try anything…"

The red head smirked down at the older man until he looked away. Gritting his teeth, the Dark Ace leaned forwards until his lips were touching Aerrow. Closing his eyes he thought.

"_The little shit….."_

Then began to lick him down his length. Aerrow' dug his hands into the back of the talon' head as his hot tongue tasted every inch of him. When his mouth moved to suck, Aerrow pushed forwards and ground into his mouth. The Dark Ace gagged and tried to pull away.

"None….of that now…."

Aerrow warned holding him in place. It took him a few moments to master his reflex but the Dark Ace managed to take Aerrow in fully. He sucked and pulled back at the youth, stroking him with his tongue. Throwing his head back, the Sky knight gasped sharply through his teeth. He continued to thrust into the Dark Ace' mouth, reveling in the heat, and nearly came when he looked down to see his rival sucking him. Aerrow held back as much as he could, then trust forwards as far as he could go, pulling the Talon closer, releasing in his mouth. Only then did he let go of the Dark Ace, who slumped against a nearby armchair. Panting Aerrow said;

"I think…that makes up…for the first time…"

Sliding to the floor, Aerrow could feel his half of the drug changing in his system. Slowly taking control over certain parts of his body. He briefly remembered the salesman warning him about some other possible effects of the warming sensation. He said something like 'people end up doin' things they didn't expect. Like, outa' character ya know?' He shuddered and let out a lust filled moan, feeling himself succumb to the drug completely. His body and mind became focused on the only other living thing in the room. It no longer mattered that it was the Dark Ace. He was now nothing but prey…something to play with. He crawled his way over to the Dark Ace who was still panting near the chair.

"What….do…you think…yo- !

Aerrow cut him off by forcing him on his back. The Dark Ace, for the first time in his life, felt true fear as he seen the expression on Aerrow's face. It was no longer the mocking smirk he beheld on his rival. No. The eyes that looked down at him belonged to an Aerrow he had never seen before, one that held no mercy or honor, only lust.

"I think you've had it far too easy up until this point…."

Aerrow hissed, already moving into action. The Dark Ace flinched away from his rival, only to be pulled back towards him and roughly kissed. Biting at the Talon' lips and tongue, the Storm Hawk ground against the Dark Ace' arousal, a hand moving to grip them both together. He squeezed, causing louder moans to escape from the other. The burning creature that had taken over Aerrow snarled in hunger, almost mimicking the sound, he bit at The Dark Ace' flush skin.

"Ah- Aerrow, do-

The Talon tried to protest but he was cut off by the familiar lips again. Aerrow could tell that The Dark Ace was beginning to feel the same lust and hate that he had when he was first jumped, and he greatly enjoyed it. He had the most powerful Sky Knight of Atmos squirming beneath him, almost begging for the feeling of his heat inside him. However, his newfound aggression told him to make the Talon squirm and writhe even more. He wanted to see him completely helpless and under his control. He wanted to make the Dark Ace his and his alone.

Aerrow began to bite at the now reddened skin around the Dark Ace' neck again, pulling up all the noises he could from the Talon' throat, but it wasn't enough to quell the creature. He moved his way down the Dark Ace' chest slowly making a path of bite marks, pausing occasionally to leave a small hickie. When he reached the Talon' thighs he teased the hardened, sensitive flesh with his teeth, pulling at the skin. The Dark Ace cried out and flinched, helpless against the attack. Aerrow then sat up and lifted the Dark Ace' legs, pulling him closer and leaned forwards. He looked down into the once frightening and dominating red eyes. His own filled with a burning wild energy. Keeping his legs raised, Aerrow pushed himself into the Dark Ace, holding the focus of two red orbs. In the back of his mind, Aerrow felt and remembered the same sort of electric feeling he had the last time their eyes met. Starting off slowly, he moved into the Talon, who was trying his best to cover his face despite his lack of control over his body. The heat between the two of them intensified, the creature inside Aerrow let out a hungry roar. He shuddered and pushed himself hard into the Dark Ace, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Pulling away, then thrusting back in again as hard as his body would allow. Gasping in both pain and pleasure, the Dark Ace' back arched against the cold floor. One hand still half-heartedly draped across his forehead, the other clawing into the wood beneath him. Aerrow' hands moved from the Talon' thighs to his shoulders, slowly caressing every bit of him along the way. His breathing heavy with the sounds of his own pleasure. Once he was better positioned, the creature inside the Sky Knight gave one last snarl, pushing him further into the Dark Ace. They both let out a final moaning gasp, their bodies tensing up against each other. A shuddering current of raw pleasure and complete loss of control jolted through them as they climaxed. Aerrow collapsed on top of the Dark Ace, panting. He could feel the burning rage that was inside him fizzle down to a bed of embers. For a moment, he couldn't believe how far he had lost himself, but at the same time….

"_That was awesome…."_

The Dark Ace, although in a similar physical state, felt thoroughly defeated. Not only was he completely exhausted, he hadn't the slightest bit out doubt in his mind that Aerrow was fully capable of doing it again. Drug or no drug, when it came to stamina, he had him beat. And this time, the teen really did have him beat. After a few moments filled with the crackle of fire and panting, Aerrow rolled away from the Dark Ace and stood up. He looked down at the Dark Ace and smirked, not a single word was needed to express the meaning. He walked over to where he had thrown their clothes and an idea hit him.

The Dark Ace lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath and curse that damn youth at the same time. Aerrow had gotten up and was already moving around the cabin, probably looking for the best angle to gloat. To his surprise, Aerrow had gotten a blanket and tossed it over him.

"The drug shouldn't last for much longer, it's already starting to wear off. But I wouldn't push it."

The Talon grumbled and sluggishly turned away. He was grateful for the blanket, the floor was cold and his drying sweat was leaving a chill, but it was that Kid' fault that he was stuck there in the first place. He heard a chuckle, then the sound of boots moving towards the door. It opened, followed by a hissing sound like melting snow, and eventually, it shut again. A few more minutes passed, with nothing but the fire to keep him company. In his mind, the Dark Ace wondered why Aerrow hadn't stuck around to say anything. His arrogance surely pushed him to gloat, so why just leave? When he finally managed to sit up, he winced at the loud cracking sound that came from his back, and the sharp pain in his-

"Damn it I'm going to kill him!"

It took a few more minutes and a lot of effort before he could finally stand. Groaning, he wondered how long it had been since he left Cyclonia. What kind of story would he have to come up with to cover this one up? He supposed a generic tale of chases and evasions would convince Cyclonis enough for her not to pry into it too much. Using the back of the couch for support, he made his way to the other side of the room. Then back again. Then to the other side again. He poked at the crystals in the fire pit to coax a little more light from them. This time, he was able to walk on his own. Not behind the couch, not on the floor, not on the side table by the window….

"_He DIDN'T!"_

Rushing back to the fire pit, he took a closer look at what was smoldering away amongst the logs and fire crystals. He could just make out the glint of the Cyclonian emblem from his belt. The brat had burned his uniform, leaving him with nothing but a few pieces of half melted armour and singed leather. He stood up again and stared down at the fire. Then down at the blanket that covered him. He wasn't sure if the loathing and pure rage that now radiated out from his very being was enough to suit this situation.

"_Imagine the cover story I'm going to have to come up with to explain this…."_

Wrapping the blanket around him like a hooded cape, he stepped outside. In the bright sunlight glinting off the white surroundings, his bike sat directly in front of the door.

"_I wonder who brought this here."_

He scowled to himself. This was awfully nice of Aerrow…. It was almost as if the Sky Knight was trying to say something. Then another thought struck him that wasn't funny or irritating. Looking down at the cold metal seat of his skimmer, he began to wonder with absolute horror if he would make it back to Cyclonia as a male.

**~Yes! That was good no? Did I make it up to you? *puppy eyes here* I'll still love all of you even if you hate me, kay? 3 **

**Aerrow- *nooosebleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed***

**~Keh! :) On second thought! You can't get mad at me cuz I have school tomorrow and I stayed up till….5:45 AM to finish this! . It's okay though! Nothing that a couple of energy drinks won't fix! Oh, and also, because of how late it actually is, there's probably more spelling and grammar mistakes in here than usual. I'll try to look things over later and pick them out. Your help is also greatly appreciated! **

**~I'm also aware of the question on everyone's mind right now. "Will there be moar?" I can't say for sure. I never intended to go for more than 3 "chapters," but I also didn't think that more than 2 people to read it. I may try and go for a fourth, and maybe even a fifth. If I can find the time, I'll see if I can come up with more ways for Aerrow and the Dark Ace to go at it. xD But please, don't expect too much. I was lucky to find the time to do this much (albeit with the sacrifice of some sleep).**

**As forever and always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (^.=.^)**


End file.
